


A Bear Between The Sheets

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Bathing/Washing, Canon Typical Bathing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Grooming, M/M, Morally Gray Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: A collection of Jaskier/Grayson prompts I filled on my tumblr. Grayson is my OC Witcher. Eskel has some fun too...
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 44
Kudos: 129





	1. Shave and a Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anyone who has not read Cabinet of Curiosities (the amazing collab I did with the incomparable RawrkinJD). Grayson is my OC Bear Witcher who mostly appears in that fic, though I am using him in other places now. This is all Kate's fault, as she wanted me to post the prompts I got for Grayson from my tumblr. These prompts take place in the same universe as Cabinet of Curiosities, with all the same characterization Jaskier has there too (I'm just going to throw the link in, not designate them as "part" of that fic) so if he seems out of character, that's because it's AU Jaskier.
> 
> So for those not interested in my OC, feel free to skip this one, no hard feelings <3 And yes, Kate, this is all your fault.
> 
> If you're interested in more Grayson, morally gray Jaskier, or the harem AU that grew a really amazing plot, you should check out [Cabinet of Curiosities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553989/chapters/62008177)

The barber had just finished with Grayson’s beard when Jaskier swept into the bathhouse. “I’m sorry, I wanted to stay but important matters needed my attention. I hope you weren’t— _oh my_.”

Jaskier’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of Grayson, towel slung low around his hips, chest glistening with water from the baths, hair and beard now perfectly sculpted. Make no mistake, given a brush and a good mirror, Grayson cleaned himself up quite nice and Jaskier’s eyes devoured their treat, but in the hands of a skilled professional... _mmm_ , was the only word that sprang to mind.

“We’re almost finished, your grace,” the barber said. He pulled a bottle of beard oil from his kit and unscrewed the top. “Only the last touches.”

“I can do that,” Jaskier said quickly. “You can leave it to me, my steward has your payment.”

The barber raised an eyebrow before nodding to Grayson and bowing to Jaskier. He gathered his things and left, eyes studiously towards the ceiling, pretending he didn’t see the hard line of a cock bulging at the front of his employer's breeches. There were rumors about Viscount Julian's predilections, as there were for nobles of any standing. It was best for employees not to dwell on it.

As soon as they were alone, Grayson stood up, one hand keeping the towel—rather unfairly—secure around his hips. “You’ve been very kind.”

“ _You’ve_ been very kind,” Jaskier countered. “Last night was...” The only reason he was late for his appointment today was because Grayson kept him up all night, the Bear had unbelievable stamina and continued to wring orgasm after orgasm out of Jaskier. He’d heard tales of Witchers as insatiable sex machines and Letho preferred not to comment on such rumors, but Grayson was more than happy to prove them correct.

“All the same,” he grunted. “I haven’t felt this clean in a long time. Thank you.” He tried to walk passed Jaskier and resume his bath, the barber arrived in the middle and he wanted to soak longer, now he needed to get the stray hairs off his shoulders.

“Allow me, please.” Jaskier stripped his doublet, shoes and stockings, leaving only his shirt and breeches. By the time he rolled his breeches up, Grayson was already settled in the hot pool, watching.

Plucking another beard oil from his shelf of bath supplies, Jaskier sat on the edge of the pool, his legs draping over Grayson’s shoulders. Neither of them said a word about the _familiar_ seating arrangements, after taking Grayson’s cock all night, Jaskier could do what he liked. Sturdy thighs draped over his shoulders, feet resting against his chest and Grayson smirked. He curled a hand around one calf, letting his thumb stroke the strong muscle as Jaskier applied the beard oil to his fingers, then Grayson’s hair.

The light scent was almost neutral, it didn’t bother his nose, leaving Grayson free to inhale the honey and chamomile that radiated from Jaskier’s skin. “You do not have a beard,” he said. “Yet you have beard oil as part of your toiletries.”

“My servants are allowed to use the bathhouse before dawn and after dusk. I make sure to stock products for them as well.” Oil coating his fingers, Jaskier combed it through Grayson’s beard, trying to bite down on the moan slipping from his chest. The hair was already so soft, even after years on The Path, unkempt and neglected. What might it feel like after just a few weeks of proper care? He imagined Grayson’s hair rubbing over his naked stomach, soft as wool with a little scratch to it, but not too much.

“That’s very kind of you.”

“I think you’ll find me a very fair man.”

Grayson continued to rub up Jaskier’s calf, pushing his thumb into the muscle. “Whose choice is it—between us—to decide where we have each other?”

Jaskier’s fingers stilled. “W-why do you ask?”

Grayson sat up and rolled onto his knees, turning and leaning into Jaskier’s space. He planted his hands on either side of the Viscount’s hips, holding him in place. Yes, he was a “guest” here, legally property, part of Jaskier’s collection, but he couldn’t help but think the oh so young human didn’t mind a little bit of push back... he showed dominance in name only, allowing Grayson to tug and pull and use him to his desires all night long. Was it a fluke? Or the boundaries of their new _relationship_?

“If I wanted you here, right now, would you agree? Or is it to only be in your bed at night, the room dark so no one will see us?” Grayson didn’t like to hide from his lovers, he wanted to show them the appearance he worked hard to maintain, wanted them to touch his muscles and coo with contentment. It was difficult to do that in the dark. But with the bright afternoon sun streaming through the glass walls of the bathhouse, he’d see how much Jaskier truly wanted him.

“I’d say wait while I get some oil.” Jaskier leaned down, capturing his lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss, biting softly before stepping back onto the cool tiles. He retrieved a tin of lubricant from the row of bath products and stripped out of his shirt and breeches. Grayson sat back, watching the show.

When Jaskier stepped into the water, Grayson wasted no time grabbing him and pulling him close. Teeth grabbed at the soft skin of his neck, raising red welts that looked redder in the heat of the baths. “Uh, Grayson... please...”

“Please what?” He slid one hand down between Jaskier’s cheeks, smirking when he felt the pucker soft and open from their activities before dawn. “Did I give you too much already?”

“Possibly. But I don’t care.” Jaskier threw himself into the kiss, tongue pushing between Grayson’s lips, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them tight together. Their hips slotted together, pricks brushing under the water. Not exactly what Grayson had in mind—a simple rut in the bath—but it would do for now.

Snaking a hand between them, he wrapped his fingers around them both, the other arm holding tight to Jaskier’s hips. “Mmm, I’ve been thinking about you, fuck, all day,” Jaskier moaned into the kiss. His thrusts became more and more erratic but Grayson kept a steady pace, stroking them both until Jaskier keened, biting down hard on his lips. Grayson closed his eyes as he came, his spend dirtying the water around them. But they were both clean when he hauled Jaskier from the pool.

Drying them off, Grayson carried Jaskier to his bedroom—he knew the way already—and spent the rest of the day taking the young noble apart. “I can’t fuck you,” he whispered into creamy thighs as Jaskier shook under his hands. “You need time to rest. But that doesn’t mean I’m completely useless.”

“You could never—uh, fuck Gray!” His voice jumped an octave as lips settled around the head of his cock, soft beard hair tickling the inside of his legs. “Oh my, you’re too good. I can’t believe I get to keep you.”

Grayson hummed around the fine cock in his mouth. Yes, _keep_ , that was the opportune word, wasn’t it? Earlier that morning, in the dim light of dawn, sweat and tears of ecstasy drying on their skin, Jaskier whispered, “I have a keen interest in Witchers. I want to help them, protect them, keep them from harm.”

“By keeping us in your collection?” Grayson countered. He still didn’t know how he felt about that.

“In name only, I promise. I’d never—I don’t _want_ to hold anyone against their will.”

“Mmm.” Grayson pushed away the thoughts for a moment and went about wrecking Jaskier again until they were both exhausted, sleeping deeply in that big bed.

And now, back in that bed, the sheets fresh, Grayson took him apart again. He didn’t know what was going on here, not really, Nilfgaardian royals weren’t this kind to their sex slaves, which meant Grayson was more than that. He’d met Jaskier all of two days ago, and he was already _more_ to the beautiful human. He didn’t know what luck watched over him to get him into this position, but he wasn’t about to waste it.

Grayson spent another night—and many nights after—making Jaskier come until he forgot his own name. It wasn’t a bad life after all.


	2. And A Wolf Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real interesting part came when Grayson learned that, no only could Jaskier handle a Witcher, but he could handle two... then three. While he didn't care one way or the other for the White Wolf, Eskel intrigued him. He used Bear School techniques on his contracts. Or, he used to. It didn't matter, talking to Eskel was like talking to one of his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I got for Grayson content on my tumblr. This anon asked for Grayson/Eskel, and while I'd love, love to see that happen, it didn't really "fit" with his characterization at that point in CoC, so I kind of made the prompt Eskel/Grayson/Jaskier... kind of.

Jaskier was a man of veracious appetites. Their first night together, Grayson fucked him until his legs trembled, body so slick with sweat he was hard to hold. He stood up from the bed, about to clean up after a job well done, when a shaky voice called him back. “Do you have one more for me?”

Grayson arched an eyebrow. Jaskier was _wrecked_. His hair sweaty and matted to his forehead, Grayson's come and his own sticky in too many places to count (smeared in his chest hair, dripping from his hole, probably a little still on his tongue) and chuckled. “Do _you_ have one more in you?”

Eyes flicked down to his still hard cock. Yes, Grayson was... satisfied, mostly. But not completely, he never found true satisfaction with a human partner, they didn't have enough stamina. It was good enough, he was content and that's all the Witcher ever hoped for. Jaskier licked his lips. “You're not done. I promised I'd take care of you.”

Interest definitely piqued, Grayson made his way back over to the bed, laying down where Jaskier wanted him. Still shaking, Jaskier climbed between his legs, pushing them wide enough for him to lay flat on his belly. Already swollen lips pressed up his shaft, moaning with the mingled tastes of their sweat and effort. “In the morning, after the barber comes, we'll have a nice bath. Get nice and clean so we can get _filthy_ again.” The words vibrated against Grayson's cock and he had to grab the sheets to keep from grabbing Jaskier and thrusting into his mouth.

Then the human did another fucking impossible thing: he grabbed Grayson's hand and laid it on the back of his head, urging the Witcher to push him down. “Fuck...” His hips twitched, climax number (he actually lost track, first time for that) whatever, rushing towards him. As he came, spilling down that elegant throat, Grayson couldn't help but marvel at his new bed partner. _Maybe some humans can handle a Witcher..._

The real interesting part came when Grayson learned that, no only could Jaskier handle _a_ Witcher, but he could handle two... then three. While he didn't care one way or the other for the White Wolf, Eskel intrigued him. He used Bear School techniques on his contracts. Or, he used to. It didn't matter, talking to Eskel was like talking to one of his brothers, the few who associated. Bears distrusted other Witchers, even those from their own school, this wasn't a secret. And yet, Grayson didn't mind his thoughts of Eskel, especially when Jaskier might be pressed between them.

He got to test his theory one night. He often passed Eskel in the halls as he went from Jaskier's rooms back to his own, to his bed filled with pack. Grayson didn't get the whole pack thing, but _wolves_ , it made a sort of sense. Tonight, when he opened Jaskier's door, he found Eskel still in bed, a snoring Viscount laying across his chest.

“My apologies,” Grayson said. “I didn't know you were staying the full night. I'll leave you be.” He went to close the door.

“No, wait. I'm not staying, I have to get back.” He didn't say to who, everyone knew Geralt and Lambert got anxious without him, and Grayson did not want Geralt stomping through the halls tomorrow, growling and angry over a little lost sleep. “He was playing some music for me, we had a lot of wine, and he just... passed out.” Eskel gestured helplessly to the unconscious man sprawled across him.

Though Witchers were strong, Jaskier was surprisingly solid. He hid his wide shoulders and firm muscles well under fine tailoring, Grayson loved sinking his teeth into some of his thicker parts, sucking bruises into his ass cheeks, licking the curve of a bicep... He was getting distracted. “When I lift him, you roll away.”

Plan set, Grayson walked into the room and put one hand under Jaskier's shoulder, one around his trim stomach. He couldn't help but notice how nice the Wolf felt as their skin brushed together. Maybe Jaskier could bring him around one day, Grayson didn't mind having an audience if Eskel didn't want to play with him directly. Another thought for another time.

He lifted Jaskier to his chest and Eskel rolled out, bare feet touching the floor. He wiggled his toes, some of his limbs denied blood while Jaskier slumped across him. “Thank you.”

Grayson averted his eyes while Eskel dressed, focusing on the soft human in his arms. There was a flush on his cheeks from the wine, lips fragrant. He dipped down to kiss, forgetting they weren't alone. Jaskier's eyes fluttered open a little and he moaned, leaning into Grayson. “Where's Eskel?”

“Right here.” Shirt held in one hand, his breeches were still open, but all his important bits were tucked away. It was “decent” by Jaskier's night time standards. “I was just heading out.”

Jaskier pouted. “I'm sorry I fell asleep. Can you stay longer? I'll make it up to you.” He reached out one arm towards Eskel, the other holding tight to Grayson. Yes, Jaskier wasn't the kind of man to give up what he had while reaching for more, he wanted it all, and maybe that's part of what Grayson liked about him. _Insatiable_ , in the best way.

With a reluctant smile, Eskel walked around the bed and pushed up against Jaskier and Grayson. “It's late, and Grayson deserves your attention as much as I do.”

His lips pushed out in a pout. “Oh, but I'd love to see you two together. It would make my life perfect.” Jaskier's eyes closed and his head fell forward, definitely still drunk then.

Grayson laid him down onto the bed and climbed in next to him, curling around and nuzzling his neck. Jaskier scrunched up at the tickling beard, then relaxed into the pillows. “Another time perhaps.”

“No,” Jaskier wined. “Now. For me?” He sat up and grabbed for Eskel, managing to snag his wrist before the Wolf could get out of his reach. “I had too much wine, feel awful about leaving you unsatisfied.” He tugged again and Eskel reluctantly fell onto the bed. They were both mostly dressed, Jaskier naked between them, and yet why did it feel like they were the ones so open and vulnerable?

“Jaskier, what do you want?” Grayson asked.

He pat the bed on his other side and rolled over, shoving his ass against Grayson's cock. He grunted as his prick stirred to life; Jaskier was too drunk to do much (not too drunk to know what he wanted, just his cock was probably done for the night) but Grayson knew he was still in for a good time, even if it simply meant holding the Viscount as he slept and getting an enthusiastic blow job in the morning. “Come here,” he mumbled, looking up at Eskel.

With another sigh, Eskel walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down. Jaskier grabbed for him and pulled him close, until Eskel was flush against his chest, Grayson at his back. Watery eyes fell closed. “There we are, this is what I've always wanted.”

Grayson's eyes flicked up to find Eskel staring back at him. They'd never been this close before, a handful of inches separating them, Jaskier's body a buffer between them. But Grayson smelled Eskel's arousal on the air, and he knew the Wolf smelled his too. Jaskier definitely felt it, because he pushed his hips back before thrusting forward again, drawing a gasp from them both. “Eskel should join us sometime,” he whispered. “I'd like that very much.”

They said nothing, simply letting Jaskier mumbled drunkenly until delicate snores replaced his words. “I should get back,” Eskel said and slowly rolled away. He quickly brought the covers up to replace his missing warmth and Jaskier slept on, now cradled in Grayson's arms. “Thank you for helping.”

“No trouble.” He rubbed his nose against the nape of Jaskier's neck, smelling honey and chamomile, and a hint of the woodsy musk that surrounded Eskel. “I wouldn't mind, you know.”

Hand on the door knob, Eskel turned. His cock was still hard, probably unsatisfied if Jaskier's snoring was anything to go by. “Mind what?”

“If you wanted to have him with me. We'd make quite a team.” Grayson hid his smirk in Jaskier's hair, but he knew Eskel saw it, smelled it on him.

Much to his surprise, Eskel smiled back. “Don't know if he'd survive that. I've seen him after nights with you... he looks disheveled.” A high compliment, especially since they both knew how much time Jaskier spent trying to put his appearance together, to always look the part of a noble. And he let Grayson smear that facade away with his kisses and his spend.

Eskel surprised Grayson again when he returned to the bed, hands twitching a little before reaching out. A solid palm, warm and heavy, rested on his shoulder and Eskel leaned forward. When their lips were a breath away, he arched an eyebrow. “Alright?” Grayson answered by arching up, making final contact.

It wasn't deep, as far as kisses went, but far from chaste. Eskel's tongue flicked across his bottom lip before pulling back. “Have a good night. I'll... think about the offer.”

“Good.” Grayson closed his eyes and listened to the door close. Jaskier slept on, but there was still an itch under his skin. He didn't let it bother him, Jaskier would take care of him in the morning, probably as he apologized for being such a lush the night before.

Instead, Grayson spent the night thinking about Eskel. Strong hands against his back, almost big enough to hold him the way Grayson held onto Jaskier. And Jaskier would be there too, no doubt, perched in an arm chair at the end of the bed, trying desperately to keep his hands off himself as he watched them move together. Eskel liked to be taken, he'd gathered that much from their shared lover, would he allow Grayson to take him? Open him up with patient fingers before pushing the head of his cock inside? The Wolves were all gifted, there was no doubt about that, and Eskel's eyes strayed a little when they were in the bathhouse together. Would he lick his lips when he saw Grayson was all for him that night?

Cock hard against Jaskier's plush ass, Grayson tried not to thrust. The man in his arms shifted, rolling back so soft lips could brush against his jaw. “Go ahead,” he slurred, still mostly asleep. “I want you to.”

“Alright.” Grayson grunted and rolled Jaskier over again, thrusting against his ass. It was rough, there was no art to it, but it was more than enough. Jaskier was awake enough to wiggle and coo, make it good for Grayson, and he appreciated it.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked when Grayson's thrusts sped up, close to his peak.

“You. Watching me with Eskel. Watching me fuck him.”

The moan that dripped form Jaskier's lips was enough to push him over. Grayson spilled across creamy skin, the last shuddery thrusts almost painful, but still so good. When Grayson gathered Jaskier in tight again, he smelled the Viscount's arousal on the air. “Fuck, I am never drinking again. Had I known I'd deny myself such a sweet pleasure...”

Grayson chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. “Go to sleep Jaskier. Make it up to me in the morning.” Grayson slept too, the quick orgasm enough to sate the heat inside of him.

Maybe, one day he'd share Jaskier with Eskel, both of them working together to turn the usually coiffed human into a stuttering, dripping mess. Yes, maybe one day, Grayson could hold on to that _maybe_.


End file.
